


Not Drowning Waving

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: F/M, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-04-01
Updated: 1999-04-01
Packaged: 2018-11-10 09:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived atDue South Archive. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDue South Archive collection profile.





	Not Drowning Waving

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Not Drowning....Waving

 

Standard Disclaimer, the characters do not belong to me (pity ).  
 **Rated PG or PG-13**  
Major sappiness warning  
M/F (you have been warned)  
*thinking*  
  
  
Not Drowning....Waving  
  
By Vickchick  
  
  
  
  
"Meg.......I was so scared"  
  
"Shush Ben, its OK now, nothing can happen to you"  
*I'm  
here, I love you, you're safe*  
  
As she mouthed the platitudes to him she felt ashamed, as she would never  
tell him how she felt normally.......but he had been through so much  
and  
was so vulnerable that she opened herself to her emotions. She,  
herself was  
so worried on the Bounty, would she ever see him again?  
what was he going  
through? was he allright?  
Her relief to find him on the submersible, intact, if shaken, was obvious,  
had she held her feelings in check, did Welsh and Turnbull guess about  
her  
undue concern?  
She silently handed him the spare uniform that Sgt Sam had provided,  
while  
itching to hold him and soothe his fears......*Never let him  
go again Meg!*  
Damn, she had never felt so affected by a man  
Struggling to display the professional concern she should have, her body  
quaking as she realised her near loss, she leaned over and held him as  
she  
had always wanted to,  
*Ben, why do you always have to be so strong and capable and now so  
defenceless, I know I am overstepping my boundaries as you're superior  
but  
I need you to know......*  
  
Their lips met in a searching kiss  
  
His mind questioning if there was a trainload of unconscious mounties  
heading for nuclear catastrophe and hers questioning her need and the  
barrier of rank.  
  
He forgot everything and kissed her with deepening desire and she  
surrounded to her feelings that had been suppressed for so long.  
"Ben, Ben I love you so much, please forgive me, I wish I had shown  
you  
sooner"  
  
"Meg, hold me, I feel so safe and capable with you believing in  
me, you  
have never doubted me ........lied to me ........hurt me  
and  
mine......everything you have ever done to me I had already done to  
myself.....you believed in me and I know now,...... loved me."  
  
They both wanted more....  
She slipped off his wet clothes as he fumbled with her uniform........  
wanting and needing she cradled him in her arms, pressing him to her  
breast, as he reached over and locked the cabin door.  
  
"Meg, please love me"  
  
"Ben, I always will"  
  
Holding and needing each other,  
soothing and caring,  
making whole the dark parts of each others hurt and loneliness,  
climbing  
a mountain of pleasure of each other... and leaping together into  
a sunny safe place as their hearts beat a little faster due to the angels  
ringing a bell that chimed a song of peace and love within the other.  
  
The End.......  
  
Yes I know......the Megginess of it....the sap flowing.......Ah how sweet!  
  
  
  
Return to Due South Fiction Archive


End file.
